Dinner Date
by Snowcouger
Summary: Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Tenten decide they're going to do a double date.


AN:I'm gunna try my hand at an established relationship... just to see if i can actually do one. And it's a double date ta boot.

Ummm...Prolly some swearing...yeah more than likely gunna be plenty of it by the time I'm done butchering Sasuke (Not literally, but i wish i could right about now) Yeah...lot's of Sasuke Bashing. Well, at least in the one little scene he's gunna be in.

And Lot's of OOC-ness.

As always, I am my own beta, so if it makes it past the third read through, then I'm sorry.

Anyhoo... On with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi! Emo boy from the freaky 'let's-kill-each-other' clan! Mr. 'My-head-looks-like-a-black-chicken-butt'! You seen Naruto today?"

"What was that mutt-face?"

"You heard me. Where's Naruto!?"

Unintelligibly dark muttering.

"Come on ya spastic freak! Don't make me call ya homicidal brother," he growled by way of warning.

"Shut up you tattooed Dog-lover!"

"Oh please... Don't tell me that's the best ya got!"

"Get the hell away from me already!"

"Tell me where Naruto is!"

"What the hell makes you think I know where that blonde moron is?"

"You smell like him, baka."

More dark muttering, with undertone of insane homicidal rage.

"So?"

"He's at the bath house with Jiraiya-sama."

"Thank you. Now was that so hard?"

Glare.

"Oh please, I seen better glares on Lee's squirrels," cackled Kiba as Sasuke slunk off, still muttering about the thing's he'd just love to do to the cocky boy.

"Hey Akamaru, do me a favor?"

"Arf?"

"Go bite the emo-chicken-butt for me."

"Bark arf?"

"Anywhere, just make it painful and humiliating."

"Arf arf?"

"Naw... too easy."

"Grrr arf Bark bark arf?"

"Closer..."

"Arf arf bark arf arf?"

"Ohhhhhh yeah... that's perfect!!! Excruciatingly painful and horribly humiliating! Just what the bastard needs to deflate that Texas-sized ego of his!" Akamaru grinned and wagged his tail. "You do this and it's steak for dinner tell the end of next month!" Akamaru's tounge hung outta the side of his mouth and his tail wagged excitedly. He padded off after he quarry, thinking of nothing but the sheer joy of humiliating the stuck-up ass and the month's worth of delicious steaks his best friend/master had promised.

"Now..." said Kiba as he turned and headed toward the other end of the village. "To The Bath House!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move over Ero-Sennin!!! I can't see anything!" whined the blonde as he shoved the the shoulder of the much older man. "There's no point in me helping you on these research missions if I can't do any damn research!"

"Shush!!! They're going to hear you and we're going to get caught!!!"

"Then move over!"

"No! I must be able to see the subject clearly and in great detail or else I won't be able to accurately portray them later! Then the entire mission will be for nothing! An utter waste of time! And I do not like to waste my valuable time!"

Sigh.

"He never learns..."

Naruto formed a very familiar looking series of hand signs...

...sound of a jutsu being cast...

"Sexy no Jutsu!"

"How's this for a great view, Jiraiya-kun?" said the transformed Naruto in the huskiest voice he could manage without laughing.

Jiraiya blinked once, smiled stupidly, didn't even notice the explosion of blood from his nose, and passed out in a dead faint...

...at just about the second Kiba walking into the room.

Blink.

Blink.

"Oi! What did I tell you about using that when I'm not in the room?"

"Sorry Kiba-kun...I had ta do it. Ubber-pervert there was threatening to skip out on my next training session unless I went with him on a 'research' mission..."

"And this involved the Sexy no Jutsu...how?"

"He wouldn't move over and let me take a look."

"And you say that with such a straight face..." sighed Kiba as he shook his head. "Remind me why I'm dating you again?"

"Because I'm hot and you can't take your eye's off me most of the time."

"There's that..." Kiba coincided.

"And I'm a better present at the end of the day than any other person in the village."

"That too..." sighed Kiba, remembering his Christmas present and trying not to smile stupidly.

"Still mad?"

"I wasn't mad... just rushed. You know we have plans tonight!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make us late again..."

"We aren't late yet... Not if I can help it anyway. Just don't take three hours getting ready and we'll be okay."

"I'll try... but my hair's been acting up all week and it's been hell taming it for any length of time and..."

"Stop... no more...long winded explanations are soooooooooooo not gunna get us there on time."

"Right, sorry."

"Stop apologizing... You sound like a wounded puppy."

"Yeah, yeah..." grins Naruto as Kiba drags him outta the bath house and toward their apartment. "You so like it when I act like a wounded puppy."

"Did I say that I didn't?"

"Ya know... we could always just skip out on the reservations..."

"Nu-uh, not this time. Ain't falling for that today." He added a quick, "Wait untill after dinner," because he couldn't stand the 'kicked-puppy' pout that Naruto had perfected since they started dating.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Geeze Naruto...Can you be more of a girl?" joked Kiba as he watched Naruto fuss over his hair for the fourth time in less than an hour. "You look fine, now get out here and let's go!"

"I can't help it!!! My hair's being evil this week!"

"It's fine Naruto! You look absolutely amazing," he whispered, leaning in to nibble on Naruto's neck.

"Now who's the frisky one," moaned Naruto, trying very hard not to turn around and pounce the taller teen.

"Always for you my little Kyuubi..." he sighed as he backed away, knowing that much contact could lead to them have a little too much fun. (hehehehehe happy thoughts)

Heavy sigh.

"I guess I can leave it like that..."

Kiba shook his head and grabbed the tub of hair gel that the blonde had nearly emptied. He grabbed a handful of the glop and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. "There...that better?"

Naruto sighed dreamily at the very familiar and calming touch, "Much..."

"Good, now let's get out of here before we get a little... too involved..."

"Do we have too?"

"Lee will kill us if we skip out on him and Tenten again."

"And I'm afraid of him again, why?" joked the blonde as he grabbed his wallet and his jacket.

"Because he'll pull a tag-team with Tenten and kill us both."

"Still don't see the problem..."

"Pervert."

"Learned from the best," he chuckled as he grabbed their keys and locked the front door behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So they are exactly how many seconds late are they now?" joked Tenten as she watched him pace outside the restaurant "Seriously Lee, breathe. They won't skip out again, I'm sure of it."

"That is what you said last time."

"Trust me."

"But...?"

"Lee, stop pacing, it's gunna give me a headache."

"Kiba!"

"Told ya we'd show."

Lee stared, amazed. "This is not some trick?" He poked the brunette dog-nin hard in the shoulder.

"Oi! Can we not give Kiba bruises this week bushy-brows!"

"Alright. I am now sure that you are both really here."

"I thought we got past the not trusting me to actually show up thing already?"

"We had. Then you skipped out on our planned lunch. And then there was the dinner date the next week. And the week after that. Must I go on?"

"I get it. I know I'm not the most reliable person when it comes to dinner dates and junk. It's just too easy to get distracted with Naruto around."

"As much fun as it is to watch Naruto blush like a beet everytime you call him cute little nicknames, can we stay focused?" said Tenten.

"Sorry... things got a little heated earlier..."

"TMI man, just TMI..."

"How about we go inside and get comfortable?"

"Great idea Naruto," nodded Lee.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love this place," grinned Naruto as they sat down at one of the tables with the best views of the village and surrounding forests.

"I never woulda guessed that before I took you here that one time," said Kiba as he glanced over the menu. "I always thought you were more into the loud and informal kinda places."

"I am... usually. But even a loud-mouth hyper-spaz like me likes a bit of peace and quiet when I eat. That... and this place is set up so that it's impossible to be overheard by anyone not sitting at your table."

Knowing grins from everyone.

"And they have the best food of anywhere but ol' man Ichiraku's stand."

"I just love how he compares Ichiraku's ramen stand to the best restaurant in the village."

"That's Naruto for ya," chuckled Kiba as he glanced around for their waiter. "Just glad we decided to do this on a weeknight. I came here once on a Saturday, and damn was it crazy."

"How so? And were was I?"

"Too many people in too small a place, not enough waiters, and the quality of food wasn't anywhere near were it should have been. And you were on a mission at the time."

"Oh..."

"So anyway..." he stopped as the waiter walked up.

"What can I get for you to drink tonight?"

"Tea," said Tenten and Lee.

"You wouldn't happen to have Mountain Dew?" joked Naruto before Kiba elbowed him and he said, "Tea is fine."

"Same."

"Okay, four tea's. And would you like a basket of bread?"

They all glanced at each other.

"Sure, why not."

"Alright. I shall return with your drinks momentarily."

"Boy I hope he doesn't bring a huge basket of bread."

"Why?"

"Because the bread here is amazing and I've been known to occasionally pull a Choji and eat an entire basket by myself."

"Kiba pulling a Choji. And With bread no less. Priceless."

"Tell anyone else that and I will kill all of you."

Grins and near hysterical laughter.

"Ugh... I had to open my big mouth..."

"But it's...so...funny!!!"

"Oh sooooooooo not helping your chances tonight Naruto."

And that was all it took to get the blonde to shut up.

Tenten wiped a tear from her eye, "Freakin halarious..."

Glare from Kiba.

Naruto smiled at the compliment.

"Come on Kiba. You have to admit, you are both completely insane and really quite funny."

"This comming from the guy with the warped sense of humor..."

"Warped? How so?"

"I dunno... the hysterical cackling comming from you after watching Kankurou beat the crap outta Temari after she laughed at him when he tried asking me out a week after Naruto and I got together was pretty warped."

"It was not warped! It was funny!"

"Cackling is not what you do when something is just funny."

"Oh lighten' up Kiba," grinned Naruto. "I was cackling right along with him and you didn't say anything about that. Don't be such a hypocrite!"

"Not even gunna go into how I paid you back for that a few hours later."

"Please don't," nodded Tenten. "Honestly, I get enough information about everyone's private lives from Ino and Sakura when they go full gossip mode every couple of days."

"Poor Choji... Still can't believe they've lasted this long."

"Right?" said Naruto. "It's amazing that he has that kinda patience. And with her still stalking Sasuke at every turn..."

"Ugh... don't even get me started on emo-chicken-butt," sighed Tenten, borrowing Kiba's name for the Uchiha. "Ino spent all day yesterday boasting about how she managed to get his towel all the way off at the bath house again."

"Ohhhhhhhhh! So that's why he's in such a bad mood today!"

"You saw him?"

"Yeah, when I was looking for Naruto."

Tenten's response was cut off by the re-appearance of the waiter with the drinks. "Here we are, four tea's. Would you like to order now, or do you need more time?" he asked as he handed them out.

"More time," they all agreed.

"Very well then," he said as he moved away to his other tables.

"Finally..." sighed Naruto contently as he sipped at the tea. "I was getting thirsty."

"Me too," nodded Tenten.

They actually turned their attention to the menus.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm... I never tried the Chicken Marinara here..."

"It's good. I had it once when I was here with my family," said Tenten, glancing over the salad list. "Ehhhhh... no salads tonight. I'm sooooooooo not gunna be accused of going on the same diet as Ino and Sakura."

"They're dieting again?"

"Ino never stopped."

"That I believe."

"What's it this time?"

"Modified-vegan."

"Again?"

"Yeah, accept this time it's yes to eggs, no to chicken, and all the fish you can eat."

"Okay...? They can have eggs. But no chicken?"

"Yep. And apparently milk is a no go either. Something about the immunizations they give the cows affect something in the make-up of the milk and a bunch of crap like that."

"What is it with those two and believing everything some doctor makes up about food?"

"They're idiots?" offered Naruto.

"We already knew that."

"Yeah, but you really have to be retarded to believe half that crap."

"True."

"So anyway... I was thinking about the fillet mignon?"

"Ehhhh... You really should know which chef is on if your going to order a steak. That new guy they hired can't seem to ever get the steaks cooked just right. I ordered one medium-rare once and he left it on long enough to juuuuuussssst begin to color the outside and called it done. I mean, come on people, i may look alot like a dog, but that doesn't mean I eat raw meat."

"You said something right?"

"Duh. I sent it back, called the manager, and bitched about it for the better part of an hour. I mean, steak tartar is good, don't get me wrong, but a slab of still cold meat is not fine dinning."

"They didn't fire him?"

"No, the guy put him on pastry duty I think. But I've heard that he'd getting back to cooking full meals again."

"That's not safe. How the hell can they pass the safety inspections?"

"Dunno... Like I said, I'd heard that he was back to regular meals and junk. I don't know if it's true."

"Ask the waiter when he comes back."

"I might just."

"So steaks are off for tonight..."

"Yeah, I'm thinking the chicken is looking mighty appetizing right about now."

Kiba chuckled, "See, I open my mouth and ruin the evening."

"Oh lighten up Kiba. It's not like we didn't already know this."

"Yeah, we'd heard all about this guy after you bitched out the manager, remember."

"No?"

"Blabber-mouth," chuckled Naruto. "You always tell us about that kinda stuff."

"I guess?"

"Short-term memory much?"

"Don't remind me. I hate my long-term memory lately. It's almost as bad as Naru's attention span."

"I'm not that bad."

"You so totally are," he countered.

"Humph..." he pouted.

"We're just messin' with ya," chuckled Kiba as he tried not to grin at the delicious pout. "And could you be any more faking that 'kicked-puppy' pout?"

"Prolly not," he grinned.

And now is the time for the waiter to return. "Are we ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the Chicken Alfredo with the garden salad," was Tenten's order.

"I will have the steamed salmon," said Lee.

"On the bed of wild rice risotto?"

"Yes."

"And for you sir?" asked the waiter, looking over at Naruto as he scribbled down Lee's order.

"I'd like the smoked venison, but instead of the garlic potatoes, can i get it with the saffron rice?"

"Yes sir," he nodded as he took the order.

"I want the grilled rack of lamb, medium well, and does that come with mint jelly?"

"Yes, sir."

"Can I get that on the side. I don't like my lamb with too much jelly."

"Of course sir."

"And I'd like the garden blend, not the winter mix."

"Very good sir," said the waiter as he wrote down the last order and took the menus. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Not right now, thank you."

He nodded and walked off toward the kitchens.

"Gotta love the service here."

"Right... they practically bend over backwards for you."

"Hey Kiba, I thought you liked the garlic potatoes here? Why change to the saffron rice?"

"Do you really want me having garlic breath for the rest of the night?"

Naruto chuckled, "I can live with it."

"You can live with anything as long as you get to have a nice desert after dinner."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm chocolate covered strawberries..."

"Not quiet what I had in mind..."

"Okay boys... remember who else is here," nudged Tenten. "Although... I might have to try that out with Lee sometime..."

Lee blanched and nearly choked on his tea.

Laughing, "Calm down Lee. I was just joking!"

He wiped his face with his napkin. "Damn bad timing for jokes Tenten."

Still giggling, "Wasn't paying attention."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that counts as pre-dinner entertainment."

"I'll say."

"Speaking of pre-dinner things..." said Naruto as the bread waiter brought a basket full of fresh, hot bread and the small bread plates to the table.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah... Garlic bread night!"

"Hah! You're still gunna have garlic breath tonight."

"Ahhh well," he shrugged as he grabbed for a slice and the small dish of honey butter.

"Now don't go and pull a Choji..."

Kiba groaned, "Please don't remind me that I told you guys that."

"We're gunna hold it over your head forever."

"Great..." He stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth as everyone else shared a laugh.

Naruto reached for a piece of his own. "I've never actually had the garlic bread here."

"How have you not had the garlic bread here before?"

"They've never served it the times I've come."

"They did that last time I brought you here."

"Um Kiba... We were a little too busy with other things then to think about the bread."

Dreamy sigh.

Tenten fake hid a fake gag.

"Oh come on Tenten, you know the first thing that popped into your head was Naruto and I..."

"Shhhhh!" she snapped, blushing. "So not true!"

"The blush says otherwise."

"Lee!"

"What? If it was not true, then you would not be blushing."

"How are you okay with this?"

"Because I know you well enough to expect it."

She just blushed a darker shade of red.

"So Kiba," said Lee as way of changing the subject, "Where was Naruto hiding that you had to go find him earlier?"

"Ask him. I'm gunna start laughing too hard to talk if I tell it."

"Naruto?"

"Ummm... well... You know how Ero-Sennin is..."

"Let me guess. He dragged you along for a bit of research?"

"Yeah... He was threatening to hold out on training sessions again, so I didn't really have much choice."

"And?"

"Well, he told me I had to get a specific amount of 'information' for him, but the old pervert wouldn't even let me see anything."

"Naturally."

"So I got mad, yelled at him a few times, and when that didn't work... I used my Sexy no Jutsu."

"And you let him get away with that?" he asked Kiba.

"I walked in on them," he chuckled. "That's why he doesn't have a massive bump on the top of his head like last time."

"And they were doing... what? Exactly?"

"Jiraiya-sama was passed out on the floor with the biggest nosebleed I've ever seen and Naruto was cackling like a hyena."

"Nice..."

"Lee!"

"What?"

"Sooooooooooooooooo never gunna be enough therapy to make that statement right..."

"It's not like he asked if he could join us or something."

"Oi! Don't make it worse!" She clamped her hands over her ears, trying in vain to block out the things her friends were saying. "Just wait! I'll get you guys tomorrow when we go training!"

Hysterical laughter.

"Oh man, I am sooooooooooooo glad we did this!"

"Ditto..."

"So glad we did this here and not somewhere else."

"Right... Would've been kinda bad if there were people ease dropping on this conversation."

"You have no idea. A couple of nutters tried to have us arrested last week for discussing how we're gunna rearrange our spare bedroom."

"What? How could they want to have you arrested for that?"

"Because he figured out that there's only two bedrooms in our apartment."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. One of those guys."

"Unfortunately."

"Seem to be lots of them popping up lately."

"Well think about it. With all the new couples, there's bound to be more haters getting fed up and showing their ugly little heads."

"Doesn't help that they all hated me before."

"You'd think that'd they'd get over it already..."

"Never gunna happen."

"Too bad for them. Anyone that knows you knows that you're awesome."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Tenten."

"Welcome."

"And after the whole 'You-saved-the-Kazekage-from-Akatsuki' thing you'd think they'd give you a break."

"Naw... old prejudices never die."

"Well, their loss."

"Yep."

"Oh thank god..." sighed Naruto as the waiter with their food popped into view. "I'm starving!"

"Me too," said Kiba, practically drooling.

--------------------------------------------------------

"So then Ero-Sennin said that I had to go get a tail feather from a red-tailed hawk and I just looked at him like 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' and he just kept pointing toward the sheer thousand foot high cliff face. Bastard actually expected me to climb it, without chakra mind you, and get the feather from a damn bird. So I told him to shove it and went back to the camp site, grabbed my sleeping bag and wonder off to the lake front to sleep there for the night."

"Did you ever get one?"

"Yeah actually, and I didn't even have to climb the damn cliff."

"How'd you pull that off?"

"Well, just about the time I got to the lake, a little bunny rabbit darted out from the woods. There was a hawk circling above, prolly looking for fish, but it changed it's mind and went after the bunny..."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." whinned Tenten. "Poor bunny!"

"I know... I tried to help it, but i wasn't fast enough," he sighed. "Anyway... when I got to where the bunny had been, there was a bunch of the hawk's feather laying there. I guess the bunny had struggled a bit too hard and tore a bunch out. And there at the bottom of the little pile was a perfect tail feather." He grinned. "I almost ran back to Ero-Sennin right then and there and shoved it down his throat, but I figured, 'ehhhhhh why not wait and make him think I had to work for it.' "

"Did he buy it?"

"I dunno. He never said anything bout it. I just waltzed back into camp the next morning, dropped it on his face and walked back to the lake to take a bath."

"Think he ever figured it out?"

"Probably. But henever asked me to climb that damn cliff again while we stayed there."

"Did you ever climb it?"

"Yeah actually... We where traveling through the area again a few months later and for some reason I wanted to try and see if I actually could."

"And?"

"Up and over in less than a day. Great view of the stars from the top."

"Very nice."

"Extremely."

Kiba sighed contently. He'd heard this story before, and had tuned them out in favor of focusing on working his way through his terra missue.

"Kiba... you look like you're a very happy puppy right now."

"I feel like a very happy puppy right now."

"So glad we did this," grinned Tenten.

"Always a good idea," nodded Lee sleepily.

Content sighs from all of them.

"You guys feel up to a movie at our house?"

"Depends on the movie, Kiba."

"I dunno," he shrugged. "But you've seen how big my DVD collection is. We could probably find something good to watch."

Tenten glanced over at Lee, who was blinking sleepily. "Would love too, but this one looks like he's eaten too much and's about to fall asleep."

"Am not..." he yawned.

"So are," she retorted. "Guess we have to pass tonight. Maybe after practice tommarow?"

"Sounds good," replied Kiba. He yawned and looked around for thier waiter.

"You bringing lunch tommarow Tenten?"

"I thought you where Naruto?"

"What's tommarow?"

"The first isn't it?"

"It is? Oh, then it is my day to bring lunch..." He shrugged, "And here I thought it was still the twenty-somethin'th."

They all chuckled.

"You have no idea what the date is most of the time, do you?"

"Not a clue," he grinned. "Never been much of a problem. Just give me the day of the week you want me to do whatever and I'm usually good."

"How do you ever plan things?"

"I don't," he replied.

"I usually write things down on a calender if we have something planned further than two weeks out," said Kiba.

"Oh... Then how do you stay on track when he's off on missions?" she asked Naruto.

"Dunno. I just always seem to be able to make it to the important stuff without being horribly late."

"Better than Kakashi-sensei, that's for sure."

"Ugh... Don't remind me. He's always sooooooooooooooooo late."

"Remember that time he was three hours late for his shift at the dunking booth at the summer festival?"

"Oh, and I had to do it because I was the closest one with nothing to do..."

"And you'd worn those boxers that you'd washed with my red shirt..."

"Ugh... I was blushing beet red the whole time..."

"I never saw this!"

"You where on the other side of the festival helping them set up the cake walk remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Where was I again?"

"You were chasing squirells to entertain the kids waiting for thier turn as the giant slide."

"Oh..." He blinked sleepily again. "Okay, Tenten is right. I did eat too much."

"Well, if I can find the waiter and get the checks..."

" 'Course when you need them, they're no where to be found."

"Exactly..."

"Oh there he is," said Naruto, looking off over Kiba's shoulder. He waved to get the attention of the man, who promtly walked over.

"How may I help you?"

"Can we get our checks?"

"Yes sir. One moment please."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Check's paid, they made their way outside.

"We've got to do this more often."

"Hey, as long as I can keep Kiba from flaking, we shouldn't have any trouble anymore."

"Me flaking? You're the one that spends hours working on his hair and makes us late everywhere!"

Amuzed chuckling from Tenten and Lee.

Naruto pouted.

"Oh no you don't. Puppy-dog pout isn't gunna save you tonight."

"Darn..."

"Some things never change..."

"Better believe it."

"Well, it's high time I get Lee home. Don't need him passing out while we're walking down the street."

"I will not pass out."

"Lee, you're bearly standing up right now."

"Not you too Naruto!"

"It's the truth. You always get super sleepy when you eat too much."

Lee sighed, "Fine. I'm sleepy. Happy?"

All he got as a response was a grin.

"Come on you," said Tenten firmly. "I can't carry you with your weight's still on. Let's get home before you konk out for real."

"Bye guys, we had a great time."

"Us too," they waved and started walking toward their apartment.

"Come on. We have some unfinished business to attend too."

Naruto ginned ear to ear. '_Thank you Ero-Sennin...'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN2: Holy feakin hell this took forever to write. It's just been sitting on my computer for two months, waiting for my damn lazy muse to get off his ass and get back too work. I dunno... the ending is kinda weak, but i still like it.

Remember, reviews are always welcome.


End file.
